Lance Dodgers
Lance Dodgers was once the former Lieutenant of the Charlie Division within Tech-Comm. His time as leader was cut short due to his mental instability and heading for Reno with his family. Though Lance, his wife Sarah, and their son Josiah now reside back within LA, inside of a little shack Lance has converted for their needs. Lance having cut ties with his friends and Tech-Comm, he now stays with his wife full time.'' Biography Early Times Lance Dodgers was born on March Fifth, 1993, though he was born as John Dodgers. His parents Roger, and Eleanor were both of African descent, and in their thirties when John was born. He was born in the city of Wichita, Kansas. His father was a computer technician, not the best or the brightest. But he had a firm grasp of common sense, which was passed onto John. Roger worked with a lifelong friend of his, both of them partnering up to develop a company for the sole purpose of repairing or diagnosing computers. His mother Eleanor, was at first a nurse before he was born, though with times being slower for them. She quit her job to take care of John full time. John's childhood till he was five was much like any other childhood. He had two loving parents, had plenty of other children to play with, and was registered in his first year of preschool. Though all of that changed suddenly when Judgment Day happened, the three of them on their way to dinner when they heard the broadcast on the radio of the bombs falling. The three of them rushing home to pack anything they could, before taking refuge in a small tornado shelter on the edge of the city. For the next couple of weeks everything was hectic and confusing. Each person in the tornado shelter being forced out of their comfort zone and into this new world. But within a few weeks, gangs, rioters, looters and murderers began to pop up drastically. Their city being far enough away from the nearest bomb to have little fallout. A group of raiders had forced themselves into the shelter, John's family was in, murdering and raping most of the women, and stealing what food they could. Eleanor was unforunetly one of the women to be killed. Roger and John barely escaped as his Father swore to be around him for how ever long he needed him for. For the next ten years, the two of them had drifted around Kansas living as best as they could. Occasionally taking shelter with larger groups of people when they couldn't find food or a place to sleep in. Yet on the verge of John's fifteenth birthday, his father and him had come across another pair of men. One father, and his son. The son was a bit older then John, and went by the name of 'Jack Fields," his father was Connor. For the next few or so days the four of then had bonded quite nicely, Connor inviting them back to the bunker he was living in with a bunch of other people. This is where John and Jack would live and bond for the next seven years, the pair of them becoming brothers as they slept and ate side by side. Though the two of them being rather large and fit for their age, they were forced into grunt work. Then soon on to becoming guards for this small bunker. As time went on, a new threat soon emerged in the land, besides gangs and murderers. A large twelve foot metal machine with a high caliber gatling gun. Waves of them soon started to spread across the land as they forced regular patrols and zones to be converted as lethal. The bunker John and Jack residing in soon being raided by the metal machine, only a handful of men surviving. John's father Roger sadly dying in the raid. For the fifteen or so years, John would see his years drift past him and his friends come and go, most of them dying. His loved ones having a past habit of being killed, though John staying single and alone for a good chunk of his life. Aside the occasional woman he'd take 'comfort' with. With his grunt years and his youth behind him, John and his 'brother' Jack became drifters of camps and bunkers around the area of Kansas. Following a nasty attack on a nearby camp, in which Jack was residing in. Jack had become missing, John searching for him for months, yet no avail. John would return to their rendezvous, the first place they met. He would camp that exact spot for almost four months, waiting on Jacks triumph return, he never did come. His only company was an old radio he had found and fixed up, him hearing odd messages and static filled reports from some place out in California. He had heard over the years of some huge resistance against the machines out west there, looking for men to fight. Though never actually hearing any truth from the rumors. With his best friend and brother missing, and having no one else, John left for California, at the age of thirty seven. Present Times Upon first arriving to California and becoming friendly with the group of men called "Tech-Comm," John would begin to make a few friends and a few nasty encounters with much more powerful machines then he had ever seen. His first few weeks, he had met a man named "Chayton Lockheed." The two of them becoming friends as he was dropped into a training course to join a squad named Bravo. Though after weeks of it, John soon became tired of the harsh work and the grunt part of it. John would drop into the lower areas of their bunker at nights, where he met a man named "Ethan Baker," the two of them instantly hitting it off as he Ethan began to teach John quite a bit about his knowledge. This starting his time in Charlie, as a private. A few weeks after becoming a private first class, John was involved in a raid of SkyNET. An eight hundred dropping behind him as it hurled him at a concrete wall, and left him to reach the legendary John Connor. Though he was soon scooped up by a fresh seven hundred, getting captured as he was sent to work in a forced labor camp. John already having a busted nose and a few broken ribs after a few days of work, mainly for resisting. Yet he somehow escaped, and was found by a certain friend of his, "Erika Aachen." After recovering from his injuries and mental trauma, he continued on with his fast paced work in Charlie. John seemed to be a natural at this type of stuff, quickly learning and teaching himself certain things as time went on. Him jumping ranks faster then other members in the Division. By the time he was a Lance Corporal in Charlie, John had already begun to show leadership and a quick paced learning ability. Though he had started to earn the friendship of a certain leader of the resistance, a "Bennett Dyson." He would often look to John to do a few tasks for him. One of which involved killing a crazed man. The man having the mindset of a child, and cried and pleaded to be let free. John took his life slowly and harshly, using the blunt end of his Thirty Five watt rifle. For the next two months, John would slowly become more and more mentally unstable. He would lose his temper quite easily, and was going mad with his rank. And now with a killing on his mind, it only got worse much faster. On the verge of those two months, John had wandered into the empty medical bay. Seeing a man tied down onto a gurney and knocked out, his mind started eating away at him, as he let go. He ended up torturing the man for a few hours, as the man "Zeke Mourne," fought to escape. Though he finally managed to escape, he returned the favor alright. Zeke forced John onto the ground as he beat his head in. Though he was interrupted by a one "Ricki Delaroz" who shot into both men with his rifle, further injuring John. Upon John waking up after a few days, he was unable to recall what had happened, or even who he was. The only thing that came to his mind was the word "Lance," which he figured was his name. Sadly it actually his rank. This would begin the time of Lance, he lived for a week. Though during his one week alive, Lance had seemingly become a whole new person, he had no temper or fondness for curses, he was friendly. A few saying was too perfect. He adopted a young boy by the name of "Cilly O'Sullivan," the one of them fonding over Lances new fond liking for children. Where John had an absolute hatred for kids. Lance had even developed two crushes on two women, one being a young girl named "Tori O'Niel," and the other "Vemyla Muthien." Sadly one night as him and Tori took care of a young Cilly, he dropped onto the floor after accidently triggering a similar memory. He was unconscious for a few hours as his mind struggled to adapt the two personalities, and memories together. Unfortunately, the man that came out was neither Lance or John, it was the personality of John, and all of his memories, except different in a way. John would use the ruse of Lance for a few months, playing it against people as he tricked them into befriending him, furthering his need for power. Yet longer John had portrayed Lance, faster he got tired of the entire act, letting his real nature slip a few times. Mostly when he 'took care' of Tech-Comms detainees. Though he some met a young girl by the name of "Ashton Williams," in which they would become lovers for a few weeks. Yet at the same time, Lance had met a fiery uncivilized redhead named "Sarah Elliot." They friendship soon began to flourish as he spent every waking hour with her, though following a nasty incident where she almost died. The two of them became even closer, Lance taking care of her as he nurtured her back to health. As Sarah began to get healthier, she suddenly kissed Lance, something someone told her to do to show her love. Lance instantly breaking things off with Ashton, as he devoted his life to Sarah. Though as Lance continued to become more and more mentally unstable, Sarah slowed the progress of it, her presence helping him mentally and physically. He soon started to become more like Lance as they bonded. The two of them made love for the first time a month after they kissed, Lance and Sarah conceiving a baby on that beautiful night. For the next eight or so months, Sarah became his wife, and Lance continued to jump ranks quickly, he would some become Lieutenant of Charlie. Yet he still was slipping mentally, and with most of the soldiers heading for Reno to fill their ranks. Lance and Sarah hopped at the opportunity, mainly for a place to raise their soon to be child, and a steady balance in Lances life. After a few weeks of arriving at Reno, Lance had snapped and attacked a good friend of his "Masa," he was unfortunately forced to put Lance into a medicated coma. He was taken off the drugs a week later, yet Lance never woke up. Masa had tried everything to wake him, nothing worked. Inside of Lances mind, he was battling himself, another creation his mind had cooked up for his insanity. Or another personality that split off from him. The battle lasted years inside of his head, but only a month on the outside. He finally woke up after a month as his wife was by his side, Lance no longer needing medication for his conditions. He had seemed perfect once again. Sarah and Lance had returned to LA, after things at Reno fell apart, Sarah had already giving birth to their son, Josiah. Lance spent a few weeks with Tech-Comm as he joined alliance with Patrick Harper, after having saved his life, by rebooting his core using himself as a bridge. Lance now resides within a converted shack he found with his wife and son, fixing it up as to provide heat and some water. Most of his time is spent there. Physical Description Lance Dodgers would stand at a little above average height of six feet and one inch. He is rather slim for his height, he does boast a slightly defined body. Though it is a rather normal build for a man in his setting. Lance is of African-American descent, his skin is not as dark as most would imagine. His skin tone is rather a light brown color. The man keeps his dark brown hair rather short, only a few inches long, the man had shaved off his long matted dreads after a incident within the first month of being in LA. He now keeps it short at all times. Lances eyes are rather a soft brownish color. Though bags can usually be seen under them. The man has rather trusting facial features, some have said 'It's the sort of face you can trust instantly.'He keeps his face usually clean of facial hair, but the man now sports a rather trimmed goatee. Lance's voice is well quite soft and gentle, but it has become slightly deep over a few incidents, and the man aging over the years. Since his arrival to the resistance branch of LA, he has seen quite a few incidents and accidents which have left his body damaged. His face has a couple of deep scars, but most of them hidden by his skin tone. A couple of Lances front teeth are fake, after an incident during his first week in LA. The man hands are extremely course and scarred, a product of the man's work with his hands. His left hand is slightly blackened due to a electrical shock he received helping a friend. The man's chest has a couple of large scars running down his sternum, due to two occasions in which his lungs were punctured. The man's apparel can usually be seen consisting of a few of his favorite articles of clothing. The man usually wears a green sweater his wife had found him, also sporting a pair of worn black jeans. On occasion the man can be seen wearing his prized fedora and light brown trench coat, he had found off an old submarine. As for his footwear, the man usually wears a decent looking pair of black work boots, steel toed preferably. Personality Lance's mind has taken a rather dark turn during his year with Tech-Comm, the man suffering from numerous mental disorders, and incidents which caused harm to his mind. Though Lance no longer suffers from any of his disorders, the permanent damage from them are still present. Some say he was clinically diagnosed as insane, the man perhaps even admitting to it. Lance began to display rather dark qualities during his time as Lieutenant of Charlie. The man shifted from happy to mean to depressed all within the span of a few hours. He also began to have severe migraines which he would blackout a few key memories during them. Lance also became violent during his time, though after a consultation with his close friend Masayuki Sakamoto. The man had concluded that Lance had suffered from Manic Depression, Psychotic Episodes of Delusion, and Extreme Paranoia. Lance was given a set of medication to control these disorders, but after a month of taking them. The effect soon wore off. The man snapping as you could say it. He framed his own death and escaped to another branch of resistance in Reno, where Masa had left too. The man's last act of humanity to seek help, Masa had found him within a mineshaft where he had been living for weeks. After a rather violent interaction, the man had drugged Lance and carried him to a settlement. Where he was put into a chemically induced coma. The man waking after a month, though he was perfectly sane and back to normal, but he started making unusual decisions. Decisions he would usually never have made. Such as abandoning his pregnant wife in Reno, and heading back to LA. Where the man got involved in a rather complicated relationship with a woman. On the verge of their brief relationship ending, the man was attacked by a ruthless machine, that punctured his lung, and left him for dead in a river. After a successful surgery and being unconscious for almost another week. Lance had woken up sane again, and completely back to his regular self. Though the damage of his mind still having a toll on his personality. Upon first meeting Lance, and getting to know him. You would note that he can be very blunt and quite rude to most people, and most of the time. The man isn't actually blunt or rude, the man merely portrays the attitude to ward off people. With Lance being quite busy recently, him and his wife caring for their son Josiah. And the both of them adopting Masa's son Ollie while he is gone. Lance also partnering up with Patrick Harper, the man has become very busy lately, and doesn't have the time anymore to get to know people. Though on his days when he can relax, Lance is actually quite nice, and caring. Category:Characters